webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Magana
Max Magana started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season five. Max is a very sassy and outspoken person but always has good intentions. When he starts Webster he is questioning his sexuality and figuring out who he wants to be with. This guy is always on the hunt for Mr. Right but at Webster it may be hard to find that. Max is the complete opposite from his older brother Danny, who he always to get the approval of. Max is best friends with Taylor Nelson, Chastity Burge and Gibson Rizzolo and good friends with Garrett Davenport, Angel Moon, Houston Nicholas, Robin Rzewski and Ricky Hartley. Character History Season 1 Max starts on the series in the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), as a eighth grader. It's Max's first day at Webster and he enters with his best friend Taylor Nelson. Max and Taylor notices that Taylor's crush Gibson is talking with Chastity and Max is excited for Taylor to cause drama even though Taylor tells him she won't because she's not a mean girl. In This Is How We Do (1), Max is paired up with his classmate John James for a history project and Max is annoyed to be working with him. He soon finds out that John is actually a really cool person and he finds himself falling for him but he's confused about his feelings because he doesn't know if he's gay or not. Max's best friends Taylor and Chastity notice how Max acts towards John and Chastity jokes that it's like Max has a crush on John. Max and John become closer and Max ends up kissing John. John tells Max that he isn't gay but that he's still cool with him. Max is still struggling with his sexuality as gets angry at his older brother Danny when he makes a homophobic comment. Things become a little complicated when John goes to the winter formal with Chastity. John comes to the dance drunk and Chastity is pissed at him and ditches him. Max admits that he can't believe he liked John in front of his friends. Max runs off as Taylor, Chastity and Gibson run after him. The gang finds Max and he comes out to them as gay. They tell him that they love him no matter what and he's crying as he's happy to hear this. Max goes back to the dance and Chastity offers to dance with him and he accepts. Trivia * Max is the first homosexual character on the series. * All of his crushes have been romantically connected to Chastity, except Angel, Greg and Joaquin. * Max, Taylor and Gibson went to the same school before coming to Webster. * He is one of the only characters to have their religion revealed as he is Catholic. * Max’s first two relationships only lasted two episodes. * He is the first person on the series to be kicked out of his home. * Max is the first character to date a guest star. * He finds Gibson’s younger brother Lorenzo to be weird. * Max’s 50th episode is Complicated (418). * He lost his virginity to Joaquin during his senior year. * Max was prom king at his senior prom. Relationships * Angel Moon ** Start Up: What Do You Mean (1) (214) ** Break Up: What Do You Mean (2) (215) *** Reason: Max didn’t want to keep leading Angel on after he came to terms that he was gay. * Greg Letterman ** Start Up: Webster Summer Break (325-326) ** Break Up: Webster Summer Break (325-326) *** Reason: Max found out Greg was using him to get money. * Wes Gallagher ** Start Up: Somebody to Love (408) ** Break Up: Shook (513) *** Reason: Max didn’t like the fact that Wes was selling drugs. * Joaquin Alonso ** Start Up: FollowBack (520) Category:Character